Long Night
by DamonsKitten
Summary: Gabriella Montez has to show him that he has to change. no longer oneshot :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line!**

**Hey! Well, finally. I'm getting back into the HSM stories but first I'm doing a couple of one shot's, seriously I need you guys to tell me whether you want an epilogue and which new story or I might start writing a horror because personally I don't think there's enough Troyella horrors. SO REVIEW/VOTE/SUBSCRIBE! **

_**Long Night.**_

Gabriella stared at the alarm clock, 4:32am. Then peered over to the bed; both sides empty.

She then stared at the suitcases she had packed.

She had to say goodbye somehow, even if it weren't to his face, truthfully she was avoiding this hence why she was leaving while he was partying.

He had changed, she thought to herself, grabbing a pen and paper.

_It doesn't really matter now you're gone  
You never were around that much to speak of  
Didn't think that I could live without you, baby  
It couldn't be that hard to live alone_

It was true, he was never around anymore, always to busy with his team. Yes, Troy Bolton was the captain of the Lakers but he had changed with all the fame and fortune, become a self centred, obsessed person. She knew she would manage alone and she would tell him this.

_But I'm all, all alone again  
Thinking you will never say  
that you'll be home again  
_

It seemed like he was never home, his routine was now quite different, they never made love, he would never tell her he loved her, he would never touch her, he would never protect her. She was done with being alone… She would maybe, come back to him, if he proved he could change.

_  
And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And I`m gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight  
_

She knew the night would be long, and she knew she would cry herself to sleep, but she would get better and deep down, she knew that she needed her independence back. Troy had stolen her heart, but also her independence and self reliability.

_  
Once upon a time we fell in love  
And I thought that I would be the only one _

She really believed that she would his only love, and that had all been true up until a year ago. He had started partying lots, forgetting her, never cheating unless you count his love for drink and drugs. Sure, soon enough, he would lose everything else and be a sad little boy with just a bruised ego and enough money to OD himself, but he had got himself in the situation and she would not be around to watch him fall.m__

But now I'm on, I'm on my own again  
Thinking you will never show  
you won't be home again

And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And I`m gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight

Lost in you arms baby  
Lost in your arms

Now I'm on my own again  
Thinking you will never show  
you won't be home again

And it's gonna be a long night  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms  
And I`m gonna get stage fright caught  
in the headlights  
It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight  
I'm gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights 

She knew, that if he came back before she had left, that he would convince her to stay but she would lose the fight and come back when he had realise what he had lost, you see Gabriella was 4 months pregnant, which was the last time they made love, or went out together.__

It's gonna be a long night  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight  
I'm lost in your arms baby  
Lost in your arms

The tears spilled down her face, and she re-read the letter. Suddenly the door swung open and a hung over Troy tripped in.

As he slipped, not so gracefully into the bedroom, he noticed the suitcases. He almost immediately looked up to see a crying Gabriella holding on to a piece of paper.

"Where? What?" he mumbled.

"I'm going Troy, this is it, sort yourself out before you even think about asking me to come back" she stated, pure confidence shining through her sullen face.

"Oh, and read this" she said handing him the slightly damp paper, along with a box.

And with that she walked out, head held high, into the darkness of the morning. Giggling through her slowing tears, you see Gabriella Montez would be back; just she was making sure she did the best by him, by making sure he knew what he was missing.

_With Troy_

He shook his head, tears spilling down his face as he re read the letter. What had he done?

And with that, he booked himself into rehab, to get better for the love of his life and his baby.

_**You like?**_

_**Review and VOTE :D **_

_**And I'll do a trivia, and dedicate the first chapter of my new story to the winners :) or they can help me write some chapters :D**_

_**Thanks!  
**_

_**Clo33 3 **_


	2. I miss you

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately own nothing, but my name, the storyline and Kara (: Otherwise you would see so much more of Zac Efron's washboard abs.**

**My dearest friends who don't review, I have the second part to the one shot "Long Night" which was requested. Doesn't that make me nice? Hehe, don't you think you should review? I do. I thought, as this is a songfic I'd pick another one of my favourites songs, but but but I was thinking of making this into a SHORT story four or five chapters maybe? YOU have to review to tell me what you want to do **

_**I Miss You**_

The pen and paper shook in his hand, he had been in rehab for a good few months and had decided to take the leap and write Gabriella a letter, well more of a song that his counsellor had asked him to think of to help his "addiction".

He didn't know whether his baby was a girl or boy, the name, anything all he did know was that he/she hadn't been born yet, hopefully Gabriella would allow him to the birth.

He didn't know where to start…

I mean there were millions of things he could write about how much he wanted his forgiveness, but he knew that wouldn't make her see he was serious. Suddenly an idea popped into his head like a flash of a light bulb.

Scribbling down every word was easy enough, no writers block. Nothing.

_(With Gabriella)_

Heavily pregnant she shuffled to the mailbox to check for any bills or important mail. Seeing the familiar writing on a beige envelop, shocked her beyond belief, opening it she glanced at the letter as tears began to run down her face.

_Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
_

_The shadow in background of the morgue  
_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
_

_Where you can always find me  
_

_And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
_

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
_

_We'll wish this never end_

Where are you and I'm so sorry  


_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
_

_I need somebody and always  
_

_This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime  
_

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
_

_catching things and eating their insides  
_

_Like indecision to call you  
_

_And hear your voice of treason  
_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
_

_stop this pain tonight  
_

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_

_I miss you, I miss you  
_

_Please forgive me… I miss you baby x _

_All the Love in the world _

_Troy xo_

The tears stung her eyes as she continued to sob in the middle of the street, her swollen stomach making the pain worse… knowing she was taking the baby girl's father away.

She almost felt like tearing her hair out.

She knew he was in rehab, I mean after all, who didn't?

This meant he was healing himself, for her and their baby.

What was she to do?

**DoneDoneDone. REVIEW NOW. **

**And and and, remember that I need to be told how long you guys want me to make this :( so please review… pm me.. anything…**


End file.
